


To me you hung the stars

by annella_grace



Series: Hangman verse [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dorks in Love, Love Notes, M/M, Notes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing, This is very sappy, really they are embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella_grace/pseuds/annella_grace
Summary: Ronan wants to show Adam how much he means to him without making a big deal out of it. it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that they've been dating for 6 months. Ronan Lynch did NOT celebrate stupid relationship milestones so you can shut the hell up MAGGOT.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Hangman verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like all the stories in this series, the events are loosely based on things that actually happened to me. My night out stargazing with my high school boyfriend did not end as sweetly as this one. our car died and we had to call a friend's dad to come get us. the look on Mr. Bob's face when we said we were stargazing was priceless but also hella embarrassing. So this is how i would have wanted that night to go instead lol.
> 
> the hangman series will have 12 parts before its finished so keep an eye out for the next installment. happy reading!

Fall in Virginia was beautiful. Adam so rarely got to enjoy the little things, and Ronan was determined for this to be one of those rare times. Ronan hadn’t wanted to make a big deal out of it, but they were coming up on 6 months of being together. He refused to call it an anniversary you can go fuck yourself Sargent. Blue and Gansey had celebrated their six months together in a very elaborate way that Blue pretended to hate but secretly loved. Ronan didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, mainly because he and Adam were emphatically not Blue and Gansey. So about a week ago he had asked Adam to get an entire weekend off. Nothing fancy, just a weekend at the Barns. Ronan had made a mixtape, packed a picnic, got a blanket and some pillows, and had everything in the BMW waiting and ready to go. The plan was to go drop off their stuff at the Barns, then go for a drive once it got dark. He had brought jars to catch fireflies and had gotten a bunch of those battery-operated candles. He was going to romance the shit out of Adam Parrish.  
On the drive out to the barns Adam kept asking what they were doing, and Ronan kept insisting it was a surprise. Adam huffed annoyed but kept holding Ronan’s hand, so he counted it as a win. After they dropped off their stuff, Ronan grabbed the picnic basket and a blanket from the trunk. He gestured for Adam to follow him and took off threw the pasture behind the house. He led Adam down a well-worn path in the woods. It led to up a slight hill to clearing. On one side of the clearing was a stream and on the other was a slight dip and then a drop off that you could see down into the forest. Ronan set down the basket and began taking things out of it, just a few snacks and bottles of water. He put the blanket down and gestured for Adam to sit down on it as well. Ronan laid down next to him and started eating some of the snacks. He could feel the blush creeping down the back of his neck. Adam’s eyes were burning a hole into the side of his head. Trying to act like this was normal for them, he looked over at his boyfriend and said with a mouth full of grapes, “you gonna eat or what Parrish?”  
Adam raised an eyebrow at him before selecting a strawberry and taking a small bite. Ronan looked away again before he did or said something stupid. “so…a picnic in the woods, huh Lynch? Who knew you were such a romantic?” Ronan could hear the smirk in his voice even if Adam’s face was carefully blank. “Oh you want romance? I’ll show you romance Parrish.” Ronan leered at him and then tackled him to the blanket. They rolled around fake wrestling for a bit, Ronan tickling Adam until he was crying with laughter and begging him to stop. They lay together catching their breath, touching everywhere they could. Adam sat up again and reached into the picnic basket to see what else Ronan had brought. They spent the next hour just lounging around, talking, snacking, and occasionally making out until the sun started to set.  
“Come on. Let’s go for a drive. “ Ronan said as he stood, offering his hand to help Adam up. “yeah ok. Sounds nice.” Adam replied and together they picked up the blanket and now empty picnic basket. Adam had the blanket thrown over one shoulder and Ronan carried the basket with one hand so that the other one could hold Adam’s. Adam sometimes teased him about it, but Ronan loved Adam’s hands. They got back to the car, set everything in the backseat and went for a drive. Ronan put in the mixtape he had made. Each song on it had a memory attached to it and as they drove Ronan told them all to Adam. A song for the first time he went skating with Noah. A song from his childhood his mother used to sing to him. And of course the murder squash song. Adam listened and cherished everything Ronan shared with him. It was rare for Ronan to talk about his life from before his parents died. Adam sometimes wished he had known him back then, if only so he could have met Niall and Aurora.  
Ronan drove until it was dark before pulling down an old dirt road and driving up a hill. He pulled the BMW off to the side and turned off the car. “come on I want to show you something.” Ronan grabbed the blanket from the back seat and got the jars and candles from the trunk. He walked until they were at the top most part of the hill before setting down the blanket and arranging the candles. Adam watched and then helped him turn on all the candles. “what are the jars for?” Ronan smiled at him and responded, “To catch fireflies, of course.”  
Adam chuckled, “of course.” Ronan handed him a jar and then proceeded to show Adam how to properly catch fireflies. They competed to see who could get the most in a single jar without letting an of them out. Ronan doing increasingly ridiculous things just to keep Adam laughing and smiling. When they were tired and out of fireflies to catch, Ronan laid down on his back and patted the blanket next to him.  
“come on, lay down and watch the stars with me”  
Adam laid down as close to Ronan as he could. Ronan started pointing out constellations and telling him stories of each one. Ronan’s father had the gift for gab, as his mother used to say. Storytelling ran in the family, and Ronan shared all the stories he could ever remember his father telling him with Adam as they lay under the stars together. Adam was a captive audience, asking all the right questions and laughing at all his jokes. Ronan couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy and loved. He loved Adam Parrish. They hadn’t said it yet, but Ronan knew, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the boy lying next to him. When he had run out of things to say, he turned his head and looked at Adam’s profile, lit by candles and fireflies, he looked like something out of a dream. Adam turned to look back at him and interlaced their fingers where their hands were lying next to each other.  
“Happy anniversary Ronan. Thank you for doing this. It was perfect.” Adam closed the gap between them and kissed Ronan gently. Ronan wanted to make a joke, lighten the mood, or make some snarky comment but what came out was, “I think I love you Adam Parrish.” Adam took a sharp intake of breath as they stared into each other’s eyes. Ronan was about to pull away, scared he had ruined the moment, that he had said the wrong thing. Adam smiled, his eyes tearing up a bit. “I think I might love you too, Ronan Lynch.” Ronan’s heart was beating out of his chest. He knew he probably had some goofy lovestruck look on his face. He was very glad they were not around their friends. “really?” Ronan whispered, afraid that if he talked too loud it would shatter the moment, or that he would wake up alone and realize it had all been a dream.  
“really.” Adam replied, before he captured Ronan’s lip in another kiss, this one a bit less gentle. They held each other close and spent the night under the stars and in each other’s arms.


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan writes notes and poems for Adam because actually telling him how he feels in person doesn't come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unlike the other stories in my series this one is a twofer because you kinda need to read these two together? whereas for the most part i wrote these as standalones that could happen in the same universe. 
> 
> I did have a boyfriend who left me notes like this for the entire year we were together. i kept every single one. but we did the notes because of 1984. not exactly romantic but hey to each their own? lol

Ronan’s attendance at school was inconsistent once he turned 18 in November. Adam didn’t blame him, but it did irk him some. After all, between school, work, and their friends, they got such limited time together. However, when Ronan was in school, Adam knew the only reason he was there was to see him or appease Gansey. Ronan and Adam’s relationship was old news now, and no one really gave them any shit for it anymore. Adam was happy and trying not to be pessimistic about how long that happiness would last or when the other shoe would drop, so to speak. He just wanted to enjoy it. Ronan seemed to sense this and would go out of his way to make sure his boyfriend got to enjoy the little things.   
Sometimes, Adam would get into his car and there would be a new mixtape in the player, courtesy of Ronan. Of course it always amused Adam that in order to surprise him with a gift, Ronan would break into his car. Adam had complained about how chapped and dry his hands were from work and a bottle of lotion was left on his passenger seat the next day. Ronan never left a note, but Adam knew they were from him. Then they started a unit on poetry in their English class. Adam began finding notes everywhere, in his locker, his glovebox, tucked into the pocket of his work coveralls, stuffed between pages of his books. Some of the notes were in Latin, some in Gaelic, a few in English, but all were quotes from poems. Adam would find one and not be able to stop smiling throughout the day. Ronan always tried to hide the small smile he had when he noticed Adam with one of his notes. There was no doubt they were from Ronan.   
After about a month of these notes, the messages changed. Instead of being quotes from famous poems, they began to be Ronan’s own poems. Adam now had a collection of notes that were odes to his hands or his eyes. Some of them would make him blush furiously, Ronan having gotten rather explicit. Ronan found Adam reading one instead of doing his homework one evening when he stopped by St. Agnes. He brought Adam dinner from Nino’s, knowing Adam would be too busy studying to remember to eat. Adam had gotten distracted, having found a note in his physics textbook. Ronan let himself in and set the food down on the desk. He wrapped his arms around Adam from behind and whispered the poem into Adam’s hearing ear.  
Adam closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath before turning to capture Ronan’s mouth with his own. “Who knew you were such a romantic Lynch?” he teased.   
Ronan pulled back with a smirk and threw himself onto Adam’s bed. “want to hear the one about your ass?” Ronan responded with a waggle of his eyebrows. Adam laughed before getting up and crawling onto the bed with Ronan. They laid there together making out for a bit before Ronan leaned forward and whispered more explicit poetry to Adam, all the while rolling his hips sensually. It drove Adam crazy until he pulled back panting. “pants. Off. NOW.” After that they didn’t talk much.   
Later, while they were laying in the afterglow, Adam drifting off to sleep, Ronan kissed his temple and told him, “I’m not good at expressing how I feel with words. But for you, “ Ronan paused, and Adam lifted his head from Ronan’s chest to look at him. Ronan looked back before continuing, “it’s easier for me to write down how I feel, and I could write about you forever. “ Adam smiled and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Ronan’s mouth. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “I love getting these notes from you. Best part of my day. I keep each and every one.” Ronan smiled and kissed him again. They drifted off to sleep, happily in each other’s arms.  
The first time Ronan told Adam he loved him was in one of the notes, and of course it was in Latin. Adam found the note in his car when he left for school. They had sort of said it to each other on their 6-month anniversary but never spoke of it again. Adam too scared to admit it out loud in the daylight. He wasn’t used to people admitting their love aloud. It wasn’t that he hadn’t meant it the night they went stargazing, it just hadn’t come up again. Adam knew he loved Ronan, he just didn’t want to be the one to say it first. Ronan didn’t show for class that morning after Adam had found the note. Leave it to Ronan to admit his feelings and then be nowhere around. Adam realized that maybe he wasn’t the only one who was scared to say it aloud. Realizing what he needed to do, Adam borrowed Gansey’s phone to text Ronan and find out where he was. He didn’t respond until after 2nd period. Adam did something then that he thought he would never do. He skipped out of school. Racing to the Barns to find Ronan, Adam couldn’t help but laugh at how silly they were being, like a pair of lovestruck teens from a movie. He found him in the fields behind the main house with his little cousin Opal and Chainsaw. When Adam crossed the field to him, he pulled the note out of his pocket. “Did you mean it?” He asked in lieu of a hello.  
Ronan’s eyes blazed at him, “I never lie, Parrish.”  
Adam smiled and threw himself at Ronan. He wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck. Ronan caught him and swung him around once. “say it.” Adam said, looking up at Ronan.   
“Parrish… I…” Ronan wouldn’t look at him, glancing around the field. Opal and Chainsaw had run off into the field chasing butterflies. Adam gripped Ronan by the chin, so he would look at him. “say it so I can say it back” Adam said gently before leaning up and kissing Ronan softly. Ronan’s eyes fluttered shut. He took a deep breath and said “Tamquam-“ Adam interrupted him and finished, “alter idem”. Ronan startled and stared at Adam in awe. “Lynch, you are my best friend. The person who knows me best in the world, better than I know myself at times. Did you really think I didn’t feel the same? I love you Ronan Lynch.” Adam could feel himself blushing furiously. Ronan shook his head, as if he thought he was asleep and dreaming. A truly happy grin spread across his features before you lifted Adam again and spun him until they were both laughing.   
Ronan fell backwards into the tall grass surrounding them, breaking Adams fall with his body. The air whooshed out of both of them. As they lay there, catching their breaths, Ronan carded his hand through Adams hair. “Parrish…Adam. I love you too. I have for…. God …. Who knows how long, longer than I was willing to admit to myself, but, shit Adam, I never thought I could be this happy. Not since….not since my parents.” Adam leaned up and kissed Ronan again. “You make me pretty happy too Lynch.” The two boys grinned at each other until the moment was ruined by Opal running over and jumping on them. Chainsaw flew in circles above them. Ronan tickled Opal until she rolled off to the side calling out “uncle Uncle” in between peals of laughter.   
“Are you two done being gross now? Adam are you coming fishing with us!?” Opal chatted away excitedly. Ronan and Adam got up and grabbed the fishing gear that Adam hadn’t noticed at first. Hand in hand they walked to the creek to go fishing with Opal. Sitting on the bank of the creek, fishing and teaching Opal to skip rocks, Ronan leaned over and bumped his shoulder with Adam. “Look at you skipping school and playing hookie. If I knew saying I loved, you would have gotten you to get rid of your nerd boner for a day I would’ve done it way sooner.” Adam shoved Ronan and laughed, “shut up lynch.” “make me Parrish” And then Adam pushed Ronan into the creek. Opal squealed with laughter and got splashed in the face by a now soaked Ronan. Adam spent the rest of the afternoon, splashing in the water with his boyfriend and Opal, happy he had skipped school.


End file.
